Barden Tattoos
by Rachael1510
Summary: A/U Oneshot. Where Beca is a tattoo artist.


Beca walked into her studio Barden Tattoos, she breathed a sigh of relief, she was finally her own boss, no more apprenticing under The General, Aubrey Posen. Although she did some excellent work, she really had to remove the stick from up her ass. She ran her hands gently over her equipment which had served her well through the 4 years of apprenticeship she had endured. Beca had thought about buying some new equipment to symbolise her new studio but in the end couldn't be parted with well used tattoo machine.

Today was the first day of opening, she had advertised it all over town but especially in the college areas. Beca was offering deals to college students to try and entice them into her new studio. She didn't specialise in any one type of tattoo artistry but could do them all, that's why her apprenticeship had taken so long. She did however prefer doing Watercolour and Realism tattoos. Most of the artwork decorating her body was watercolour and it was a very learned skill; most tattooists didn't offer it.

Although plenty of people had walked into her studio, so far nobody had gone through with a tattoo, Beca was hoping the afternoon would be different.

Late afternoon, the door chimed, and a gorgeous red head walked in nervously, Beca introduced herself and asked how she could help.

"Hi, I've been thinking about getting a tattoo but I'm nervous about what to put on my body permanently" the red head said.

"Okay no problem, what are your interests?"

"Singing, animals"

"Do you have a specific picture of what you want, I could sketch something up for you?"

"I was thinking, something like a musical note, or lyrics"

"How big and where would you put it on your body"

"Back of my shoulder blade and not too big."

"What about the sheet music and the lyrics above it from your favourite song?"

The red head brightened, "that's an amazing idea, thank you, my favourite song is Titanium"

Beca grinned at the red head, "it's mine too, let me just jump onto the net and see if I can find the sheet music"

"By the way, I'm Chloe"

"Nice to meet you Chloe, let me see what I can find for you"

Beca disappeared through the back to her office to see what she could find on the internet for Chloe, this was to be her first tattoo in her own studio and wanted to make it really special, she also wanted to make it special as Chloe was gorgeous and she was less than arrow straight. She wouldn't have minded trying to chat her up if they had met on a night out but since she was a client, she had to be professional.

Beca reappeared twenty minutes later was some sketches in her hand, she laid them out in front of Chloe, "What's your favourite lyrics?"

"Fire Away. Shoot me down but I won't fall. I am Titanium" Chloe sang softly. Her eyes widened as Beca joined in, just as softly. Their eyes connected, Chloe blushed and smiled back at Beca.

"Hey, we sound good together" Chloe softly said.

"You have a great voice" Beca complimented back.

"I am part of an acapella group on campus"

"Acapella? Really, didn't take you for one of them types." Beca wasn't really a fan of acapella, she liked the beat of music, as well as the lyrics.

"I didn't either, until I started at Barden and joined in, I'm now a senior and Captain of the Barden Bellas"

As they talked, Beca was sketching up the sheet music for those lyrics and designing the lyrics around it. She showed the finished sketch to Chloe, who absolutely adored it and said she wanted it inked on her today if possible. Beca grinned, finally her first client.

"Come on through to the studio and I'll get set up, whilst I do that, please fill out these forms and I need to see a form of photographic ID"

Chloe filled out the forms whilst also surreptitiously watching Beca sort out all the equipment she would need, she found Beca extremely attractive and interesting, especially since she looked younger than Chloe herself and was curious about how she had got into tattooing. She found herself intrigued by the younger woman and decided to take her mind off the pain and ask all these questions she found herself wondering about.

Once Beca had prepared her workstation and stencils, she moved onto prepping Chloe's skin. Chloe had removed her shirt, leaving her in a strappy shirt. Beca cleaned and shaved the area where the tattoo was to go, she carefully applied the stencil and after peeling it off, asked Chloe to go over to the mirror to ensure she was happy where the tattoo was placed. Chloe was pleased with the placement, Beca nodded and got her positioned to be able to tattoo it.

Chloe gave a quiet gasp when the needle first touched her skin. "Don't tense up, just breathe normally, your pain receptors just don't know how to react to the sensation of the tattoo machine." Beca advised.

Chloe tried to relax but found it difficult with the tattoo machine buzzing near her ear. Beca cleaned up the line she was working on and tried to take Chloe's mind off it. "Tell me about your acapella group"

Chloe relaxed as she recounted stories of the Barden Bellas and some of the stuff, they got up to at campus parties and initiation nights. As she got used to the sensation of the tattoo machine, she then asked some of the questions she had been wondering about.

"I didn't go to college, I went straight into an apprenticeship out of High School, I was always into art and when I was sixteen, I got a job at a tattoo parlour for some extra cash and just loved the atmosphere and what you could create using some ink and needles. My parents weren't very happy about not going to college but acknowledged it wasn't something I could actually go get a degree in"

Chloe was disappointed when Beca had finished, she had liked the artist leaning over her and talking quietly in her ear. Chloe however loved her tattoo once she saw it.

Beca cleaned it up and sealed it, giving instructions for cleaning it and keeping it dry and moisturised, as would help it heal quicker and not to worry about it bit of black flaked off, it was just the skin getting rid of excess ink.

After paying, Chloe turned to leave but Beca called her back and handed her a business card, "In case you have any questions about your tattoo or healing process" Beca winked.

A fortnight later, Chloe plucked up the courage to go back to Beca, supposedly to show how her tattoo was healing but really to ask her out on a date.

Beca had been swamped with clients since Chloe had first been in and had decided to hire a receptionist to help her out. Chloe had been stuck in her head since they have first met, and she was desperate to see the red head again.

Chloe had seen the advert for receptionist at Barden Tattoos and thought it was a great way to be around Beca again. When she went in for her interview, Beca's eyes had lit up with recognition. "Chloe, nice to see you again, how's your tattoo healing?"

"It's healing great and everyone who has seen it, loves it"

The interview Beca gave to Chloe ended up being more of an informal chat, as the girls just talked about everything and anything that came into their heads, it was like they had been friends for years.

Beca ended up hiring Chloe and the pair worked extremely well together, after three months of working together, Chloe plucked up the courage to ask Beca on a date. Beca quickly accepted.

A/N

Sorry if the tattoo process isn't right, this is how they do it in the UK. I am a big fan of tattoos and have a couple of small ones myself. Would love to get a big one someday.


End file.
